Taking Nemo
Taking Nemo is a crossover between ''Taken'' and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 12 (64): Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon. Summary When Nemo goes missing, his father, Marlin, calls Liam Neeson to get him back. References *Liam Neeson *Disney's'' the Little Mermaid'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Pixar Animation Studios *John Lasseter *Disney and Pixar's'' Toy Story'' *Disney and Pixar's'' UP'' *Real-D 3D *Disney and Pixar's'' Finding Nemo 3D'' Characters *Marlin *Dory *Nemo *Liam Neeson *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Ariel *The Little Mermaid *SpongeBob SquarePants *John Lasseter (Antagonist / Guest) *Narrator Transcript (Cut to Nemo swimming out into open water.) Marlin: Nemo, that's too far! Come back! Nemo: I'm fine, Dad. What could possibly happen to a fish this close to a blade, a net and a worm on a hook? (Nemo is captured by a diver (Presumably John Lasseter) and screams for help.) Marlin: Nemo! No! (The diver immediately leaves on a speedboat. Marlin takes out a cellphone, calling Liam Neeson.) Marlin: Please! Nemo's in trouble! You're the only person I know to call. (Cut to Dory.) Dory: Aw, thanks! Marlin: Not you! Him! (Cut to Liam Neeson swimming deep into the ocean.) Liam Neeson: Listen to me, this next part is very important. Tell me what happened! Marlin: My son, he was kidnapped. Liam Neeson: No. He was taken! (Title card: Taking Nemo) Liam Neeson: 'Who would've done this? Who are your enemies? '''Marlin: '''Well there's sharks, octopus, barracuda... Hey, wait a second! How are you not drowning right now?! Aren't you a mammal? '''Liam Neeson: '''What I am is a man with a very particular set of skills. One of them is breathing underwater. '''Marlin: '''That's impossible! '''Liam Neeson: '''My other skill is NOT taking SASS from FISH!!! (Marlin gulps) Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to save your clownfish son. (swims off) (Cuts to Bruce, Chum, and Anchor playing cards in front of ship) '''Anchor: '''Do you have a 10? '''Chum: '''Nah. Go fish. '''Liam Neeson: '(approaching sharks) You sharks are the most feared fish in the sea. You must've taken Nemo! WHERE IS HE?! (starts beating Anchor up) '''Anchor: STOP! YOU'RE BREAKIN' EVERY CARTILAGE IN MY BODY! (Liam Neeson starts hammering a "Test Your Strength" with Anchor's head) Bruce: 'Please mate! We didn't touch the kid! Fish are friends not food! '''Liam Neeson: '(punching Bruce) THEN WHO DID?! 'Bruce: '''Well, considering how punch-happy you are, I don't think I should- '''Liam Neeson: '''WHO?! '''Bruce: '''It was the mermaid. (Cuts to inside ship) '''Liam Neeson: '(eyeing various treasures) Oh my gosh. He must be here. Look at all this stolen stuff! (finds a music box) Hey! A music box! I've always wanted one of those. (puts music box into jacket) (Ariel and Flounder appear) 'Ariel: '''Hey! Who are you?! '''Liam Neeson: '(punches Flounder) THAT'S who I am! Now where's Nemo?! '''Ariel: I have no idea! Liam Neeson: '''(continues punching Flounder) LISTEN! Someone captured Nemo, and if I don't get some answers, I'm gonna START BEATING PEOPLE UP! '''Flounder: '''Start?! '''Liam Neeson: '''YEAH! START! (keeps beating up Flounder) 'Ariel: '''Wait! Stop! I think I know who it is. (cuts to SpongeBob SquarePants catching jellyfish) '''SpongeBob: '(laughs) This is the best day ever! (cuts to Liam Neeson beating up SpongeBob) 'Liam Neeson: '''Alright, SquarePants, I hear you like catching things in nets! Have you caught a fish named Nemo lately?! '''SpongeBob: '''Nemo? How would I know? Wait a second, how are you breathing down here? '''Liam Neeson: '(throwing fist in air) IT'S WHAT I 'DO! (John Lasseter pulls Liam out of water) '''SpongeBob: '''Ha! He's lucky he left. I would've taken care of- (Liam Neeson punches SpongeBob again; cuts to Liam Neeson trapped in cage at Pixar Animation Studios in outer space) '''Liam Neeson: '''Where am I? (Liam Neeson sees blurry Nemo in a fishbowl) '''Liam Neeson: '''Nemo! What's going on here? (John Lasseter enters) '''John Lasseter: '''Hi, I'm John Lasseter, chief creative officer at Pixar, and I'll tell you what's going on. (Holds up Toy Story poster) You see, first we made movies. (Holds up Up poster with "3D Story" on it) Then we made 3D movies. Then we realized, who needs to make movies when we can just turn our OLD movies into 3D movies? (Throws both posters into a garbage bin in front of a Finding Nemo poster that says "Finding 3D-Mo" on it with Marlin and Dory wearing 3D glasses and for some reason Dory is green) Isn't that right, Nemo? Nemo: Everything's so blurry! '''John Lasseter: '''He's gonna love it! '''Liam Neeson: '''You'll NEVER get away with this! '''John Lasseter: '''But we have a movie for you too! '''Liam Neeson: '''Like I said, you'll ALWAYS get away with this! (screen goes black; the Pixar logo (without Luxo Jr) fades in) '''Narrator: '''From Pixar, it's the movie everyone's been waiting for... (a spoof of the Real-D 3D logo (Really 3D) fades in) '''Narrator: '''Now in 3D! ("LIAM NESSON PUNCHES YOU IN THE FACE!" fades in) '''Narrator: '''It's "Liam Nesson Punches You In The Face"! (Liam Neeson appears on screen) '''Liam Neeson: '''I couldn't punch someone wearing 3D glasses. SURE, I COULD!! (punches screen, static) (end segment) Trivia *This is the third time Disney and Pixar's ''Finding Nemo is on MAD, but the first time the episode is mainly focused on Finding Nemo. *Protagonist: Liam Neeson *This sketch is set in the sea and John Lasseter's Pixar's Base in Space. *Antagonist: John Lasseter *The poster called "3D Story" is a spoof of Disney and Pixar's UP. **In the poster of "3D Story", the house is painted in red, but in the film it's painted in random colors. *In real life, Finding Nemo (re-release) was titled Finding Nemo 3D, not "Finding 3D-mo". *This is the fourth time Disney's the Little Mermaid is on MAD. *Liam Neeson didn't had his Irish accent in this segment. *During the trailer for "Liam Neeson Punches You in the Face", it's not in animation despite the Pixar Animation Studios logo, it's in live-action. **During the logo for new upcoming movie "Liam Neeson Punches You in the Face", the Disney logo is not seen, it only appears when John Lasseter carried a Toy Story poster. *Really 3D is a spoof of Real-D 3D. *Usually, Pixar makes animated movies, not live-action. (WALL·E is an exception, as it had live-action sequences). *People can't breathe underwater except Aquaman. *In the film, the O in "Nemo" has a fish shape on it, but in the sketch's title card, the shape is Alfred E. Neuman's head. *On the Finding 3D-Mo poster, Dory is green and orange instead of having her original blue and yellow colours. *The scene with John Lasseter and when Liam Neeson punches the camera, he says the opposite of what he says after he actually says it. Example: **"I Couldn't punch someone wearing 3D Glasses." **"Sure i could." Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death